


Cannot Possibly Deny

by yssaa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fanfiction, Good Friend Darryl Noveschosch, Good Friend Zak Ahmed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yssaa/pseuds/yssaa
Summary: Skeppy was sitting in this seemingly bland party. He looked around and saw nothing interesting going on.He was about to leave but he stopped when he saw a young, scarf boy next to Finn and he couldn't help but feel curious on who it was.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	Cannot Possibly Deny

Skeppy didn't know how he got in a situation like this. He was currently in a room, or was it a parking lot? a garage? doesn't matter. He ended up in a place full of drunk teenagers who was laughing, crying, drowning themselves in beer and making out every where. Chaos, is what he would describe this.

It was quite a familiar sight for him, after all, he goes to parties often that sometimes he doesn't remember who dragged him inside the house or who even hosted it. All he knows is that he needs to take a shot and just pass out, he'll soon forget what happens anyway.

Skeppy's eyes discreetly looks around the party. He spots many men and women on the dance floor grinding and slutting their body on people, acting absolutely feral and without care of the world. He turns to the other side, where he saw the stairs that was leading up to the second floor. All of the people who was drunk off their asses were sat there, laughing and telling embarrassing stories like it was somewhat group therapy or something.

Skeppy cringed at that.

He then noticed the group of what he describes as the 'mean girls' who weren't drunk as the others and was just standing there, crossed arms listening to the poor wasted people so they can write down their stories and probably blackmail them later. Skeppy tilted his head, thinking what a interesting situation this was. He couldn't help but feel quite bad.

He sighed, leaning more to the rough leathered couch he was sitting on ever since he was at this boring party.

Don't get him wrong, he likes parties. Infact, in his friend group, he would usually host the most famous, entertaining, and amusing parties in the whole school. Everyone would be stunned in excitement and just stare at awe at him whenever he would stand on a table in the middle of their school's cafeteria and announce proudly when his party would be held on. Groups would gather and cheer loudly, already chatting what they would do and bring on his event and Skeppy would always laugh loudly, bragging and mentioning his invite to everyone until he eventually ends on getting scolded by their teachers.

He smiled at the thought. His parties were always crowned best. Thats why he was declared 'best at planning gatherings'

But no. This party he was at was boring. It was so dull and lacks so much of entertainment that Skeppy wants to go back to his cozy yet empty house already and its only pass 9 PM. He looked at his right and immediately tensed and shifted away from a girl who was not-so-secretly flirting with him beside the couch. She was shamelessly whispering sinful praises about his looks, expensive clothes or, whatever the hell "masculine thighs" mean.

Skeppy recognized the girl as one of the cheerleading team member. He forgot her name which was awkward for him. He cleared his throat, trying so hard to remember her name so he can atleast sound genuine when he rejects her.

There was something about Skeppy that he, himself has noticed and actually joked about before, it was that he couldn't say no. He couldn't deny to do something, or disagree with what someone said. It gets annoying at times but he is trying his best to work on regularly disagreeing with anyone. He gets irritated when someone takes advantage of that fact and is currently determined to change his ways as soon as possible.

He was about to stand up but he his eyes saw someone beside his best friend, Finn. Raising his eyebrow in confusion, he scanned whoever it was.

The boy standing next to Finn looked.. like he didn't fit in this specific venue. He look like he would typically be a somewhat Skeppy would describe as an introverted loner. someone who reads books, has good grades and probably bakes muffins in his spare time, he doesn't look like a typical party boy unlike literally everyone that was around him.

He has soft and shiny chocolate brown hair that lays down on his forehead, glasses that rested steadily on his nose while his mouth was covered in a gray scarf that almost engulfed his shoulder and neck, reaching down until his thighs. He was wearing a long, gray sleeved shirt that was a bit too big on him and black tight pants. Skeppy noticed that he tensed around people who spoke to him, adjusting his glasses ever so slightly. He guessed that the boy was a close friend of Finn because of how he was basically a tail that clutched and followed around him.

Skeppy just watched in silence when Finn squaked at the drunken group he saw earlier, complaining how they didn't get drunk in the kitchen or something, he threw them off and guides the scarfed boy upstairs. Finn completely turned into a different person when he talked to the boy, he was just irritated and mad at the people but the second he even glanced at scarf kid, his body language was immediately turned into a somewhat softer and contrasting action than he was before. The two boys went up ahead upstairs and Skeppy wws about to follow them but was stopped when his wrist was tugged by the girl.

"Won't you stay?" She asked, her lips pouty and round. Her tone was guilt inducing and her demeanor was begging for him to not leave. And he, did not.

Skeppy just sighed, sat down again and gripped the red party cup filled with beer. He looked at the liquid inside, thinking if he should leave or stay for a bit longer. He then decided that why not enjoy life for a while as he began to drown himself with beer and alcohol, trying to blend in and enjoy this seemingly bland party and help step it up by ordering the dj to hurry up and blast crazy music that would surely shake the whole neighborhood. He drank and choked on every drink, dancing around sweaty bodies, guiding and tossing dancers everywhere as he nervously laughed around them. 

Skeppy can't help but glance upstairs every now and then.

———

"I'm sorry for the party, Bad" Finn said, his apologetic smile matched with the guilt ridden tone he used was enough for Bad to forgive him.

"ohh- nahww," Bad simply laughed, smiling "Finn, its okay.." He said, walking to the bed and placing down the materials he needed for their project. "Are you sure you can do this now? I mean, we can always reschedule—"

Finn was cut off when Bad answered "Nono! definitely, today- well.. Tonight is okay. I'm quite busy later this week so i want this done by tomorrow," Bad's eyes caught Finn's eye contact as they stare at eachother. "Is that okay?"

The other boy sighed, gripping the door handle, "Yes, Bad. I'm really sorry that all i can offer is this room.. I forgot today was our, project.. yeah."

Bad however, just waved it off. He knew Finn was a popular guy, of course he knew him, who wouldn't? They were basically the cool kids in school. The ones who got daddy's money, The people's pleaser, the center of the cafeteria, and overall, a really admirable group of guys. People look up to them. They either want to be with them or literally be them. Shockingly, they have fanclubs and all those muffiny stuff that Bad did not care about because it was absurd. But what was more shocking is that Finn was his chosen partner on this History project that contained something about how the Church of Prime was made. He genuinely thought Finn forgot about the meetup, and its honestly just fine in his opinion. He would do the presentation while Finn will do the talking and explanation. Thats fair. Afterall, he doesn't like talking infront of a big crowd anyway. It makes him feel vulnerable and he absolutely despises that feeling.

Opening his laptop, he motioned Finn to go outside, "Go and enjoy your party, Finn! I'll just rent this place for tonight." Bad jokingly laughed. "Fuck, i feel bad." Finn admittedly said, before getting thrown out by an angry, squabbling Bad who was yelling language over and over again, pushing him out completely and locking him outside the room.

"language.. grrn.." Bad grumbled lowly againts his scarf one last time, annoyed at Finn for saying such language. "Okay!" He sighed loudly, outting his arms on his hips as he looked at the laptop. Time to start the project.

———

It had been a while since Skeppy decided to get drunk and have some enjoyment, but it had drained too quickly for his liking. All he wants now is to go home, be greeted by his lovely cloud pet named Rocco, and lay flat on his bed and just sleep soundlessly. He was currently walking around the place, shoving people left and right in desperation, calling out his friends or ask someone he know that he could borrow a phone to contact an uber.

"ugh, where are they?" Skeppy grumbled, hand going through his hair as his mind was beginning to dizz and rotate around him. Out of drunkness he coughed, covering his mouth with his palm. He looked at his surroundings again, no friends to be seen.

"Vurb? Zel—k? ahh.. Tapl?" He called out for his friends, his voice was slurring a bit, and his throat was drying from all that alcohol. Damn. He could use some water right now.

The music was by now getting irritating, because it was too damn loud that Skeppy felt like his mind was gonna explose any minute. He felt sick enough while stumbling to the stairs, holding a beer cup. He tried his best to remember—

then he gasped. "Finn!" He remembers he gave his phone to Finn and he has it in his bedroom. Now all Skeppy has to do is to somehow navigate up the stairs, avoid possibly falling and eventually meeting his fate and die. 

He scoffed, "I will never die!"

Skeppy began to walk upstairs, determined to find Finn and get his phone back to call an uber home. He was met in a narrow hallway with almost no people. Feeling quite uneasy, he looked downstairs where he saw many groups still living life and dancing around, strutting and shouting as their hearts desire while the DJ only turned the music up. Was he allowed to be upstairs?

He shook his head and continued to guide himself to the door by the wall. He knocked, "Finn!" Skeppy whined, hiccuping slightly and almost banging on the door frantically, "I need my phone, bro!" 

Skeppy only stopped harassing the door when he heard a small squeak of surprised inside, was there a mouse inside Finn's room? 

He was only met with surprise when he almsot stumbled down and fall before he catch himself gladly, grabbing the side of the wall when the door flung open. Skeppy looked up to see the same scarf boy Finn was with earlier. His mouth slowly turned unto an 'o' shape as he examined him.

'Scarf boy looks pissed..' Skeppy thought, tilting his head.

"uh," The boy said nervously, fidgeting on the door a bit, "Did Finn sent you here?" He asked.

"Oh, no. I'm a friend of Finn, he has my phone and I need it to call an uber," Skeppy explained, "Can I come inside, please?"

The scarf boy nodded slowly, he still seemingly looked tensed and unwary of his presence in the room, but he said nothing and let him inside by making way for him. He walked over to the side of the bed where Skeppy noticed his diamond-cased phone laying there.

"This yours?" He asked, grabbing it gently and offering it to Skeppy. 

"Yes! thank you!" Out of drunken action, Skeppy immediately ran to the boy and grabbed his phone, finally having a way to escape this place, he felt somewhat happy and that made him already jumping in glee. He sat on the bed, still smiling.

"Finally! I can escape and sleep."

Skeppy can only hear a giggle as he look at the scarf boy who was sitting down on the floor while his back was facing him. His curiosity grew stronger and he couldn't help but lay on the bed and ask him; "Who are you?" 

"Oh." The other said, he adjusted his glasses or as Skeppy could guess, "me?"

"yes, you! who else?" Skeppy teased, "Is there anyone here besides you?"

"Well, no." The boy answered, sighing a bit and leaning back on the side of the bed more.

"Im Badboyhalo" The boy named Bad answered, glancing around Skeppy for a bit before he went back and focus on what he was doing in his laptop

"Badboyhalo," Skeppy repeated softly, "Cool."

Bad seemed to preen at that, smiling and chuckling a bit before he answered, "I know!"

Skeppy adjusted his seat as he opened his phone and looking through his messages. "What do you do in school? I have never seen you."

"That may be because I don't hang around the cafeteria much. I keep myself inside the clinic helping those who got hurt, mostly just assisting the nurses though." 

Bad gasped, and then groaned "You don't know how many times people fall on the stairs every single day!"

Skeppy can only laugh, looking at Bad. "Really?"

"Yeah! the nurses have been complaining a lot at the school's principal to organize an event to teach students how to walk up the stairs correctly." Bad laughed, typing away as his fingers glide on the keyboard. 

Skeppy grinned scooting a bit more closer to him. "Tell me more experiences." He said, his chin resting on his palm as he closed his phone.

Skeppy genuinely felt interested in more stories out of this boy. He never expected him to be an assistant to the clinic. Bad seems so kind, and his aura around the room already made Skeppy comfortable, like there wasn't even a party outside. The room felt so safe and enclosed, and with Bad inside, it seemed more homely and secured with guidance. It almost made sense why he would help people who was hurt and that made him smile.

"There was one time, this boy named Dream passed out infront of the clinic because he couldn't breath while laughing so hard"

Skeppy couldn't help but laugh, he fell into hysterical laughters that his stomach was beginning to ache. "Dream did what?" He wheezed, trying to breath.

"Calm down," Bad said, grabbing his own scarf and covered his mouth once again, "then there was this kid named Tommy who frequently got scratched and bruise up because of fights, im guessing" 

"I heard of him, wasn't he the youngest son of Professor Philza?" Skeppy hummed.

Bad nodded, looking up at the ceiling and desperately trying to remember more accidents. "I think thats all i could think about though." 

"What are you doing?" Skeppy looked over at the laptop, seeing the presentation that Bad was making and he seemed occupied with.

"Finn and I's project for History," Bad hummed softly, "What do you know about the Church Prime?"

"Oh shit." Skeppy cursed sharply, completely forgetting his own presentation because of how many parties he attended to.

"Language, 'geppy!" Bad scolded him, grumbling under the scarf lowly.

"language? geppy?" Skeppy repeated, quite amused at what Bad said, but more so conflicted at how he pronounced his name. "Geppy?"

"I meant Skeppy—" Bad sighed, "you know what I meant!"

Skeppy laughed, smiling wide and the look he was giving him was enough for Bad to know that he'll tease him. "Say my name again."

Bad glared. "Skeppy," He said slowly, avoiding any mispronunciation he could possibly say.

"No!" Skeppy whined, acting childish as he smacked the bed lightly with his fist, the drunkness was still lingering in his mouth. "say it like what you said earlier"

"Ugh, fine! you're being childish right now, you muffin head!" Bad heaved, "..Geppy" he sighed, rolling his eyes and snapping back into what he was working on.

Skeppy giggled, repeating the word 'geppy' and making Bad's life a living hell while he tried to focus on the project and finish it as quickly as possible.

30 minutes goes by, both boys was now arguing about muffins and cupcakes, almost about to pounce and kill eachother in a matter of seconds by how dedicated they were in their argument.

"Muffins are much better than your smelly cupcakes!" Bad threw the pillow on Skeppy's head.

"You take that back right now, muffins are stupid!" Skeppy roared, grabbing a pillow and was about to attack Bad with it, when all of a sudden both boys stopped, dead on their tracks when they heard a ding on Skeppy's phone.

Oh, right. The uber.

"What's that?" Bad asked, all the frustration has suddenly vanished and he was now hugging the pillow.

"My uber is 10 minutes away. I should probably go" Skeppy admitted, his voice was low and disappointed as he grabbed the phone, checking it.

Both boys knew they wanted to stay for a bit more with each other, because they liked one another's company. How they perfectly blend into each other's chaotic personality where as Skeppy has a very frenzied yet also comforting character, and Bad has a calm but argumentative trait that always shows when they get into each other's nerves.

They didn't want to leave, at least not yet. Skeppy finally found something interesting to do in the party and Bad needed something to take off his mind from the stress and fatigue he was feeling from working on the project. 

Just as skeppy was about to leave. Bad grabbed his wrist.

With no questions, Skeppy turned to look at him and their eyes met.

"can you.. stay for a little longer?" Bad asked, his eyes were guilt-tripping, and his tone was very calm and collected. It was almost scary how quickly Skeppy said the faint word 'yes' in his mind.

Skeppy cannot possibly deny with Bad's voice.

He described it as like a siren. Who's voice would allure you into their grasp and let you fall too deep into temptation that you cannot help but feel so curious that you risk your life following where it came from. Skeppy only needed a little nudge for him to trip and fall in that big, massive hole of unwavering temptation and this was his pushing point. Bad's pleading eyes left him saying yes to almost anything he wants.

He smiled softly, letting go of the door handle and taking his phone. "Of course," Skeppy said, cancelling the uber and let himself get dragged to the bed where Bad sat down and grabbed the laptop again, starting a new topic on can dolphins produce milk.

Skeppy could only watch, his almost sober mind dancing around inside his head like it was celebrating on his decision on staying with his new friend, a smile made of satisfaction and smugness elevated on his face as he told Bad how weird that question was, soon followed by an offended smack on the head by Bad himself.

The phone was long forgotten on the bed as both boys begin to build a bubble around them, an aura too thick that not even the blasting music upstairs and screaming of stupid, young drunk people can disturb their little world that they created. A peaceful, secured place that only they can share.

As Skeppy watch Bad explain why dolphins might be sea cows, he glanced at the door once last time.

Maybe this can't say no phase has its good parts on his life.


End file.
